Los Dragneel
by Kirey Cross
Summary: La madre de Lucy se ha casado con Igneel Dragneel, cosa que ella odia; obligada a vivir como una familia Lucy trata de resistir todo contacto con ellos, incluso con su madre, aunque la tiene difícil, ya que ahora tiene una hermanita ¡Y un hermano! un chico que ella detesta pero...habrá mucho tiempo para conocerse, quizá llegue a agradarle mas de lo que cree.
1. Chapter 1

*Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima

Capítulo 1

Bajo del auto, había llegado el día, se había preparado mentalmente para la reunión desde hace meses pero ahora no sabía ni cómo comportarse, todo ya estaba decidido y ella no tenía nada más que estar de acuerdo porque sabía que su madre solo buscaba lo mejor para ella, si como no.

Una linda sonrisa fue la que su madre le dedico al verla, tenía más de 6 meses que no la veía.

-Princesa-. Dijo la mujer. –Estás un poco más alta.

La abrazo y Lucy se puso un poco rígida pero correspondió a la muestra de afecto, después de todo también la había extrañado.

-No exageres, no he crecido ni un centímetro-. Dijo separándose de ella. –La que se ve diferente eres tu mamá, ¿Ellos ya están aquí?-. Pregunto lo último un poco temerosa.

Layla mostro una sonrisa más hermosa, y la chica frunció el ceño.

-Sí, solo te estamos esperando a ti.

Perfecto, tendría las miradas sobre ella, aunque claro, ella también la tendría sobre ellos.

-Bueno, entremos ya-. Se adelantó.

-Espera, Lucy-. Su madre la tomo del brazo y la hizo voltear. –Sé que esta idea no te agrada, pero por favor se amable ¿Si? Ellos han sido buenos conmigo y lo serán contigo, recuerda que seremos una…

-Basta-. Interrumpió la rubia. –Lo hago por ti y lo sabes, no me pidas mas, de acuerdo a como me sienta es como me expresare ¿Entendiste?

Layla suspiro un poco triste por la actitud de su hija, era claro que se sentía incomoda y un poco dolida por la decisión que había tomado, pero, si incluso su hija se objetaba no iba a dar marcha atrás, ella ahora amaba a ese hombre.

-Sí, vamos, entonces.

Entraron al costoso restaurante, nada nuevo para Lucy, ella conocía esos lugares perfectamente pero no le gustaban, las hicieron subir al tercer piso en el elevador, no duro más de 1 minuto y se dirigieron a una sala vip donde seguro se encontraban aquellas personas.

Un joven abrió la puerta para ellas de forma cortes, Lucy trago duro. Entraron.

En aquella mesa estaban 3 personas; un hombre maduro, de cabello rojizo muy bien peinado, llevaba traje y en cuanto las vio pasar se levantó de inmediato.

-Layla que bueno que ya llegaron-. Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Sí, amor, Lucy se retrasó un poco-.

La chica rodo los ojos.

-Hija, él es Igneel, el será…

-Tu nuevo esposo, mamá, ya lo sé-. Dijo la rubia antes de que su mamá usara otro adjetivo para referirse a él, porque algo tenía claro, ese hombre no sería nada suyo, sería el esposo de su madre y solo eso.

-Eh… si-. Era claro que Layla estaba nerviosa.

-Lucy, es un gusto conocerte-. Hablo el hombre. –Mi nombre es Igneel Dragneel, tu madre me ha contado mucho sobre ti, espero y…

-Sí, eso también lo se.- Volvió a interrumpir la chica con seriedad. –Es un gusto Señor-. Ella le extendió la mano y el con una sonrisa la tomo, así ambos se saludaron.

Después de unos segundos de silencio incomodo Igneel recordó algo.

-Oh si, chicos vengan acá.

Lucy ya se había olvidado de las demás personas que se encontraban en la habitación.

Estas se levantaron; eran un chico y una niña.

-Él es mi hijo, el mayor; es Natsu.

Lucy lo miro seria, su cabello era rosa y estaba muy despeinado, eso le pareció demasiado extraño, además igual estaba muy serio, era claro que tampoco quería estar ahí, llevaba unos jeans y una camisa roja con corbata negra.

-Mucho gusto.-Dijo la rubia extendiendo la mano por educación.

-Lo mismo digo-. El pelirrosado la saludo de forma cortes viéndola con desgano.

-Yo soy Wendy, me da mucho gusto conocerte, Lucy-. Hablo emocionada la niña de cabello azul, lo traía peinado en dos largas coletas, portaba un lindo vestido esponjado de color rosa.

-Es un placer-. Lucy solo asintió sin darle la mano.

Y ahí estaba otra vez, ese raro y extraño silencio, de un lado estaba Igneel Dragneel y sus hijos, del otro Layla Heartfilia y su hija, pensándolo bien eso era lo extraño, el silencio salía sobrando.

-Chicos-. Hablo el pelirrojo. –Esta comida fue para que se conocieran, no saben cuán importante es para Layla y para mí que ustedes se lleven bien…después de todo serán hermanos.

" _Hermanos"_

Lucy sintió nauseas, quería salir de ahí, esos chicos nunca serian sus hermanos, ella no quería, no quería tener nada que ver con esa familia, ella y su mamá estaban bien ¿Por qué quería casarse?

-Si papi, seremos muy unidos, lo presiento-. Dijo la pequeña con ojos brillosos, la rubia la observo, después de todo era una niña, no podía culparla a ella.

-Si amor, yo sé que si-. Layla le acaricio la cabeza con ternura.

Lucy quedo en shock un momento, ok, ok, tendría que acostumbrarse a eso; a su madre mimando a Wendy.

-Bien, sentémonos a comer-. Dijo Igneel.

No hablaron en todo ese tiempo, Lucy observaba a los 3 miembros que serían parte de la familia de su madre con mucho cuidado, no confiaba en ellos, era claro que se portaban bien con ella por ser el primer día de conocerlos, se arrepentía de no haber ido a Magnolia cuando su mamá le dijo hace 6 meses que conociera a su nuevo novio y a sus hijos, quizá de esa forma habría impedido el compromiso, pero ya era tarde, la boda era en menos de dos semanas.

-¿Y qué piensas de tu nueva escuela?- De nuevo la peliazul aligero el ambiente dirigiéndose a su nueva hermana con una sonrisa.

Lucy dejo su tenedor y la observo detenidamente.

-¿De qué hablas?

-¡Oh! ¿No te lo han dicho?

-¿De qué habla, mamá?-. Esta vez se dirigió a su madre un tanto nerviosa, quería una explicación.

Igneel trago duro, en cambio el chico solo seguía comiendo, no le interesaba para nada el asunto, aquella chica no había hecho nada más que arruinarle su almuerzo.

-Lucy…veras, aquí hay una preparatoria donde Igneel tiene acciones y pues…sus hijos estudian ahí, tu igual lo harás-. Explico la rubia mayor.

La chica ya no aguanto y se levantó de la mesa rápidamente, eso si no iba a tolerarlo, ¿Acaso quería que ella viviera en Magnolia otra vez? Ella ya tenía una vida.

-¡No quiero!, mi escuela es la mejor, yo soy la mejor además allá esta…

-¡Lucy! Este decidido, regresaras a vivir con nosotros…

Layla se había enojado.

-¡Pues no! No estoy para nada de acuerdo, detesto esto. –Dicho eso salió de la habitación.

Layla suspiro cansada.

-Yo…lo siento, no tenía por qué ponerse así.

-No te preocupes Layla-. Dijo Natsu mientras volvía a comer.

Layla salió de la habitación y se encontró a Lucy fuera de esta.

-Lucy…sé que esto es duro-. Se acercó a ella con calma.

-¡Lo detesto! ¡Ya te dije que no quiero! ¡Déjame irme!-. Lucy hizo su berrinche mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos. –Acepto que te cases pero no me arrastres a eso.

-Entiende, hemos estado solas, él es un buen hombre, yo lo amo-. Layla trataba de calmarla pero ella no la dejaba acercarse.

-NO ME INTERESA, NO QUIERO ESTAR CON ELLOS, NI SIQUIERA CONTIGO, ME GUSTA ESTAR ALLA Y TU LO SABES, TODO ES MEJOR ESTANDO LEJOS DE AQUÍ-. La rubia estaba molesta, ya no había lágrimas pero si rabia, consideraba a su madre una traidora.

-CALLATE YA-. Layla alzo la voz dejando a Lucy impactada, nunca le había hablado así.-ME CASARE Y VIVIRAS CONMIGO TE GUSTE O NO, TIENES 16 AÑOS Y HARAS LO QUE YO TE DIGA.

Lucy lloro más, lo dicho y el tono la habían hecho molestarse más de lo que estaba.

-Limpia esas lágrimas y regresa adentro-. Dijo su madre con seriedad mientras se iba.

La rubia estaba como ida, odiaba todo, odiaba el día en que Igneel Dragneel llego a la vida de su madre, eso solo había arruinado su estilo de vida, ella estaba muy bien, ella no necesitaba nada más.

La voz de su madre se volvió a escuchar pidiéndole entrar rápido.

Se limpió el rostro y dio un gran suspiro, mientras no les hablara a los Dragneel, en otras palabras ignorarlos todo estaría bien, o eso quería pensar.

 _Gracias por leer este primer capítulo, espero haya sido de su agrado._

 _Quiero decir que esta historia es Nalu pero ira muy lento, la verdad a mí me gusta cuando las cosas se dan un tiempo para dar, así como pequeños detalles :3_

 _Soy una loca romántica._

 _Déjenme un review por favor, soy nueva en esto de publicar historias, así que acepto críticas constructivas, gracias, hasta el próximo capitulo :D_


	2. Capitulo 2

_Antes que nada quisiera agradecer a quienes leyeron la historia; de verdad ¡GRACIAS! *w*_

 ***** Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima

 **Capítulo 2**

El auto se detuvo en una gran mansión de color perla, a su alrededor había un gran jardín adornado con una gran fuente.

Todos bajaron del auto, Lucy lucía un tanto fastidiada, además su rostro denotaba una expresión seria. Layla ayudo a Wendy a bajar mientras Igneel se dirigía a la puerta, Natsu fue el último en salir del lujoso auto, al hacerlo se colocó unas gafas negras después de soltar un gran suspiro.

-¿A que nos trajiste aquí, papi?-. Pregunto Wendy al ver que no entraban al lugar.

-Bueno es que este será nuestro nuevo hogar-. Hablo Igneel con una sonrisa.

-Espera ¿Y la casa de mamá?-. Pregunto Natsu un poco confundido -¿Qué harás con esa casa? Ahí está todo lo que recordamos de ella.

Lucy rodo los ojos.

-Tranquilo Natsu, tu padre conservara la casa, sé que es muy importante para ti y para Layla con una sonrisa.

-¿Podemos entrar ya?-. La pequeña estaba ansiosa.

Igneel abrió la puerta y Wendy entro corriendo.

-Escojan sus habitaciones.

Entraron, y antes de que Lucy caminara Layla la tomo del brazo, su hija le preocupaba, casi no hablaba y siempre parecía estar enojada.

-Hija, ojala te gusta la casa-. Es todo lo que se le ocurrió decir.

Lucy solo asintió, se soltó del agarre y subió la escalera.

Para Lucy convivir con ellos era horrible, la boda había sido hace tres días, fue un festejo súper grande, jamás había visto a tantas personas reunidas, claro que la mayoría de los invitados eran de parte del Dragneel por sus negocios, ese día había sido un suplicio, tuvo que sonreír todo el tiempo a desconocidos, fingir estar feliz junto con todos los demás, posar en la ridícula foto familiar y lo peor de todo fue que Wendy no se despegó de ella en toda la fiesta, era muy empalagosa.

Casi se tropieza con el último escalón al estar divagando, llego a la planta alta y entro a la primera habitación que vio; era muy grande, tenía un espacio espectacular, había escuchado que Layla e Igneel ya tenían una habitación, así que supuso que no habría problema con quedarse con esta.

La recorrió con la mirada, había un gran ventanal en el centro, vio más, había un balcón, ella ni siquiera cuando vivía en Magnolia había tenido un balcón, de verdad que dentro de ese cuarto incluso podía tener un pequeño estudio para escribir.

Lo que Lucy no tono fue que detrás de ella sus hermanos entraban.

Natsu diviso el lugar, se quitó sus lentes oscuros y quedo impresionado por el espacio, justo ahí podría meter una gran pantalla, una máquina de palomitas, el trampolín que quería desde hace mucho y un sinfín de cosas más.

-Este es mí la rubia y el chico al mismo tiempo.

Lucy se giró y vio a Wendy junto con Natsu, el chico también la observo.

-¿Dijiste algo?-. Cuestiono Lucy haciéndose la desentendida.

-No sabía que tenías problemas para escuchar-. Dijo Natsu recorriendo el lugar. –Dije que este cuarto es mío.

Lucy torció la boca enfadada.

-Escucho perfectamente-. Cruzo sus brazos. –Y para que lo sepas yo entre primero aquí, así que yo me lo quedo.

-No, no, no entiendes, yo necesito este cuarto-. Dijo haciendo ademanes con las manos.

-Como si me importara.

Wendy creyó que debía intervenir.

-No deberían pelear por algo como est…

-No hablas nunca, pero a la hora de exigir parece que si tienes voz-. Dijo el chico ya molesto porque la rubia no cedía.

-Cállate, eres un idiota-. La rubia se estaba empezando a poner furiosa, Lucy era experta en conseguir lo que quería, claro que últimamente no le estaba resultando. –¡Esta habitación es mía!

-NO-. Hablo el chico, que tampoco iba a ceder. –Ahora hazme el favor de largarte de mi cuarto-. Natsu hizo una reverencia en modo de burla.

Lucy exploto.

-Grandísimo idiota…-. Lucy se dirigió a él y comenzó a golpearlo tontamente, Natsu molesto solo retrocedía.

-Basta ya, eres peor que Wendy…

-Acepta que este cuarto es…

-Niños ¿Por qué el escandalo?-. Layla entro de repente.

Lucy se alejó de Natsu y empezó a peinarse con las manos, el chico solo bufo.

La pequeña sabía que se haría un problema muy grande, su hermano era muy terco y cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza difícilmente se olvidaba de ello, por otro lado no conocía mucho a Lucy pero parecía tener un muy mal carácter.

-Lo que pasa es que…Natsu y Lucy acaban de decidir que este cuarto sea mío-. Dijo Wendy con la cabeza agachada.

Los dos jóvenes quedaron en blanco ante lo dicho por la pequeña, no se atrevieron a desmentirla, después de todo era más que notorio que la pelea por esa gran habitación entre ellos dos sería un completo desastre.

-Que gran detalle chicos-. Dijo Layla acariciando la cabeza de Wendy. –A lado hay más cuartos, vallan a ver.

Los dos salieron de muy mala gana, Layla y Wendy se quedaron dentro.

Llegaron a la siguiente puerta y la abrieron.

-Parece que a partir de aquí los cuartos miden lo normal-. Hablo Natsu observando la habitación, que para él era pequeña en comparación con la de Wendy.

Ninguno de los dos entro.

-Me imagino que esta es tuya-. Dijo Lucy dirigiéndose a la siguiente.

-Espera.- Natsu la tomo del brazo y prácticamente la arrastro de nuevo a él.

-Suéltame-. Lucy se zafo molesta. -¿Ahora qué?

-Quédate tú con esta-.

-¿Qué?

-Enserio si eres sorda-. Dijo con burla, Lucy entrecerró los ojos. –Ya enserio, ahora que Wendy tiene una hermana de seguro te molestara a ti en las noches y eso.

-No entiendo.

-Que es mejor que su cuarto este cerca del tuyo-. Dijo lo obvio.

Lucy lo pensó un momento, no le interesaba estar cerca de Wendy pero ese cuarto estaba cerca de la escalera así que no caminaría mucho.

-Bueno, está bien.

-Si-. Natsu se dirigió a la siguiente puerta. –Además ese cuarto tiene baño, así no tendré que verte en las mañanas-. Dijo con sorna antes de cerrar.

Lucy se quedó estática ante ese mal comentario, sabía que no había sido buena idea dirigirle la palabra hace un rato, ahora pensaría que podrían bromear juntos.

Entro a su nueva habitación y se acostó en el suelo, tenía que ir a comprar muebles nuevos y decorativos, si ella pensó que el día de la boda fue difícil sabía que lo que venía lo sería aún más, pues, en unas cuantas semanas entraría a su nueva escuela.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Bueno aquí tienen el siguiente capítulo, espero sea de su agrado, déjenme un Review y díganme lo que piensan por favor, acepto opiniones y críticas constructivas, sin más, adiós :3_

 _¡Actualizare en unos días, estén pendientes!_

 _Kirey se va._


	3. Chapter 3

_Hola, aquí está el sig. Cap._

 _Espero les guste._

*Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima

 **Capítulo 3**

Se miró al espejo por cuarta vez, trato de sonreír un poco para verse más linda y lo consiguió, se aplicó un poco de gloss rosa en los labios y paso por última vez el cepillo en su dorado cabello, Lucy no estaba muy contenta de ir a su primer día de clases, la preparatoria a donde iba a asistir estaba en el Instituto Fairy Tail que en los últimos cinco años había ganado mucho prestigio y popularidad, a la rubia no le convencía tanto, después de todo ella había estudiado en la mejor preparatoria del extranjero, Fairy Tail le parecía poca cosa, aunque, debía admitir que el uniforme le quedaba muy bien; una falda a la mitad de la pierna en color rojo, una camisa manga larga, una corbata negra y por ultimo un saco rojo con el emblema de la escuela. Se dio una vuelta en el espejo apreciando su figura y sonriendo como tonta, de verdad era muy bonita.

La puerta se abrió de repente, Lucy se giró molesta, detestaba que alguien no tocara.

-¿Qué quieres?-. Cuestiono acomodando una vez más el cuello de su blusa.

-Hola, Lucy-. Hablo Wendy parada en la puerta –Dice mi mamá que bajes a desayunar, se te hará tarde.

-No me gusta comer antes de ir a la escuela, bajare cuando sea la hora-. Dijo sin siquiera mirarla. –Ahora vete por favor, y la próxima vez toca primero.

-Sí, cerró la puerta.

La rubia soltó un gran suspiro después de que la pequeña se fuera, no le gustaba que le dijera mamá a su madre, aunque no quisiera aceptarlo le daba un poco de celos.

Volvió a revisar su mochila, llevaba todo lo necesario, no tenía nada que hacer ya, pero no quería bajar con todos los demás, de seguro estaban hablando y esas cosas. Su celular vibro y ella extrañada reviso que era.

Era un mensaje:

" _Princesa, estar sin ti es un suplicio, me falta el aire, créeme que la muerte sería mejor que estar aquí solo, cada noche te sueño, eres todo para mí, eres mi vida, Lucy. Te amo._

 _Por siempre tuyo."_

La chica se ruborizo al instante al leer esas líneas, jamás pensó recibir ese mensaje tan romántico, ese chico también lo era todo para ella, es por eso que él era el mejor novio del mundo y se sentía muy afortunada de tenerlo a su lado, claro, ahora ya no literalmente y eso le dolía, él había sido una de las razones por las que no quería regresar a Magnolia, pero no pudo hacer nada, su novio había aceptado y le dijo que una relación a distancia era muy romántica, eso la hizo muy feliz porque aparte de amarla tanto había decidido esperarla.

Lucy le escribió una respuesta; de igual forma le dijo que lo amaba, que lo extrañaba y que era todo para ella -Cabe mencionar que decirse esas cosas era una costumbre desde el primer día que empezaron de novios- el mensaje salió muy largo pero la chica así lo envió.

La chica estaba ensimismada, todo alrededor era de color rosa, ella sonreía como tonta pensado en su chico, vio el reloj.

-Parece que ya es hora.

Tomo rápidamente sus cosas, abrió la puerta de su habitación y choco con la espalda de su hermanastro.

-Auch-. El chico gruño, se giró y miro a la chica desganado. –Deberías tener la vista al frente cuando caminas.

La sonrisa de Lucy desapareció.

-Cállate-. Lucy paso a un lado de él.

Ambos bajaron las escaleras sin siquiera mirarse, al llegar a bajo Wendy los esperaba con una sonrisa, ella traía el mismo uniforme que Lucy, y lucia adorable.

Layla beso a Lucy en la mejilla.

-Espero que te valla muy bien, y pórtate bien en mi ausencia-. Dijo la mujer al abrazarla, también rodeo con sus brazos al chico y la niña. –Ustedes también cuídense.

Layla les dijo que ya era tiempo de que tuviera su luna de miel, después de todo ya había perdido un mes con eso de la mudanza y los arreglos de la casa, es por eso que ella e Igneel decidieron que se irían ese día en la tarde a un extravagante viaje.

Eso tomo a Lucy por sorpresa, la dejaría en esa casa con esos dos.

-Cuídate mucho mami, ya luego le hablare a papi por teléfono-. Dijo Wendy.

-Si amor-. Layla la abrazo otra vez. –Te encargo a las niñas Natsu, eres el mayor, cuídalas.

Lucy quiso reír a carcajadas pero se contuvo, ese chico solo era mayor que ella por unos meses, pero al parecer eso no importaba, el tener 17 años lo convertía en el mayor de los "hermanos" y ella muy a su pesar, era la de "en medio"

-Si Layla, vallan con cuidado.

Después de toda la despedida, los chicos subieron al auto, el chofer iba a llevarlos.

El camino al Instituto era muy largo y más aún el salir de la residencia Dragneel.

Natsu iba muy incómodo sentado al lado de la rubia, su nariz le ardía porque al parecer la chica se había vaciado toda la botella de perfume encima, su olor era demasiado, abrió la ventana aliviado respirando aire fresco. Lo bueno de ir a la escuela era que no tenía que soportarla allá, ese lugar era maravilloso porque no tendría que hablarle por compromiso para no hacer sentir mal a Layla, simplemente podía ignorarla y no habría problema.

Por otro lado, Wendy iba muy seria, su ánimo llevaba varios días decaído, estaba muy emocionada por tener una nueva mamá, pero las cosas no iban como ella había pensado, si bien Layla era muy buena con ella, era más que obvio que había muchos factores más, por ejemplo, sus hermanos, evidentemente ellos no se llevaban bien, no se hablaban y siempre se veían feo entre ellos, ella quería que fueran una familia de verdad, se daba ánimo así misma pensado positivamente, después de todo, apenas llevaban un mes viviendo juntos.

Llegaron al Instituto, los 3 bajaron del auto, Wendy les recordó a los dos que como salían a la misma hora tenían que verse en la entrada principal para irse juntos a casa.

-De acuerdo, sabes que no prometo nada. –Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa. –Que te valla bien, Wendy.

-También a ti, Natsu. –Wendy sonrió, y temerosa se dirigió a la rubia. –Espero que sea un buen primer día para ti, hermana.

Lucy asintió mientras sonreía nerviosamente.

Wendy se fue corriendo hacia el área de la Secundaria.

Lucy saco de su mochila el horario que le habían dado cuando fue a inscribirse, lo leyó con detenimiento y después observo la entrada hacia la preparatoria un rato.

Natsu, que tenía las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones hablo, no había querido hacerlo frente a Wendy, pero ella ya se había ido.

-Bien-. Llamo la atención de la chica. –Tú en lo tuyo y yo en lo mío ¿De acuerdo?

-Me parece perfecto-. Comento la chica sin siquiera verlo.

-Parece que entiendes rápido, no te metas conmigo aquí, ni te aparezcas en mi camino, porque de por sí ya es molesto compartir techo contigo, ahora debo compartir mi escuela. –Dijo el chico con seriedad.

Lucy volteo a verlo.

-Lo mismo pienso.- La chica parecía firme por fuera pero por dentro tenía un poco de miedo, y por un momento lo odio demasiado por ser el la única persona que conocía ahí. –Pero tranquilo, no pienso quitarte tu amada escuela, Dragneel.

-Bien por-

-Cállate ya-. Lucy apresuro el paso.

-¡Adiós, hermanita!

Grito Natsu a su espalda.

Ella lo ignoro y entro, había muchos salones ¿Cómo llegaría a su primera clase? Observo el horario de nuevo pero no lo entendía muy bien.

Poco a poco los pasillos se fueron llenando de más estudiantes, la rubia suspiraba mucho, tenía que pedir informes pero no recordaba donde estaban las oficinas, noto que algunos chicos la observaban, maldijo internamente _"Se han dado cuenta que soy nueva"._

Después de mucho caminar llego a la repisa de anuncios cansada ¡Necesitaba ayuda!

Natsu por otro lado, no tenía pensado entrar a la primera hora, probablemente iría a desayunar algo porque en casa no había querido toparse con la rubia. Le parecía raro no encontrar a sus amigos, miro su reloj, faltaba poco para empezar las clases.

-¡Natsu!-.

Gritaron a su espalda, el volteo y vio que una pequeña chica se acercaba a él.

-Buenos días, Levy-. Saludo el cortésmente.

-Hola, es extraño que llegues temprano.- Comento la chica.

-Si lo sé, hoy madrugue.

Levy rio ante el comentario.

-Por cierto ¿Has visto a Gajeel?

-Sí, muchas veces-. Contesto Natsu hundiendo los hombros.

-Que gracioso, me muero de risa-. Levy uso sarcasmo.

Natsu rasco su nuca.

-Bien, no lo he visto.

Levy rodo los ojos, no cabía duda que Natsu era un tonto, pero era su amigo y lo apreciaba.

-Oh por cierto. –Recordó Levy. –Mira, aquí está el manga que me pediste, cuídalo mucho.

Los ojos del chico brillaron de la emoción.

-¡Si! Al fin lo leeré, gracias, enana.

-Solo yo puedo llamarla así, salamander.- Dijo alguien a su espalda.

Natsu se giró.

-Quizá yo quiera llamarla así-. Reto el Dragneel.

-Eso sería un problema-. Dijo Gajeel.

-Ya dejen sus tonterías-. Intervino Levy en medio de ellos. –Mejor ya váyanse a clase.

-Vamos juntos, enana-. Gajeel tomo la mano de su novia. –Te llevare a tu salón.

-Aguarden, no me dejen solo-. Natsu se les unió.

Así los tres comenzaron a caminar por los pasillos de la escuela entre los demás estudiantes, conversaban cosas triviales, hasta que Levy llamo la atención de los dos.

-Natsu ¿Esa de allá no es tu hermana?-. La chica señalo a la rubia que observaba los anuncios de la escuela.

Natsu observo a Lucy.

-Hermanastra-. Corrigió.

-¿Cómo la conoces enana?-. Pregunto el pelinegro.

-La vi un poco el día de la boda, igual sabrías quien es si hubieras ido-. Reclamo la chica.

-No empieces.

-Como sea, parece que esta confundida-. Declaro Levy observándola.

-¿Y qué?-. Pregunto Natsu. –Vámonos ya.

-¿No la ayudaras?

-No es algo que quiera hacer, Levy. –Dijo con indiferencia. –Llegaras tarde a tu clase, vamos.

-No, yo la ayudare.

-Enana ¿Enserio?-. Dijo su novio.

-Sí, tú y Natsu vallan a su clase, yo llevare a… ¿Cómo es que se llama?-. Pregunto la chica.

-Lucy-. Dijo sin más el chico. –Ayúdala si quieres, yo me voy-. Natsu camino en dirección contraria.

-Espérame Salamander-. Gruño Gajeel mientras lo seguía.

Levy meneo la cabeza al ver a esos irse, tomo aire y se dirigió hasta la rubia.

-Hola-. Saludo cortésmente cuando llego frente a ella.

Lucy extrañada de que alguien le hablara saludo tímidamente.

-Ho…la

-Mi nombre es Levy-. Extendió su mano. –Levy Mcgarden.

-Yo soy…

-Lo sé-. Interrumpió sonriendo. –Eres Lucy Dragneel.

La rubia inmediatamente negó.

-No, no-. Meneo sus manos frenéticamente. –Es heartfilia. Mi apellido es heartfilia.

-Oh-. Fue lo único que salió de los labios de la peliazul.

Se quedaron en silencio un rato, la rubia había interrumpido abruptamente a la chica que había llegado a saludarla y ahora se sentía mal por ello.

-Sigo con ese apellido...-. Comenzó Lucy llamando la atención de Levy. -...porque no hubo tiempo de modificar mis documentos.- Y de verdad esperaba que jamás lo hubiera, ella no quería dejar atrás el legado de su padre.

-Entiendo-. Levy sonrió. –Veras, yo te vi el día de la boda de tu madre e Igneel.

-Ah…yo a ti…no-. Comento la rubia apagada, ese día ella no había estado de lo más animada así que no le prestó atención a mucha gente. Después de un rato analizo lo dijo por la chica. –Espera ¿Tu asististe a la boda?

-Así es, es que soy amiga de tu hermano.

-Hermanastro.- Corrigió la rubia casi de inmediato.

Levy rio por el extraño dejavu.

-Si bien, hermanastro.- Levy bajo la vista al papel que la rubia sostenía en su mano derecha. – ¿Es tu horario?

-Si.-Lucy mostro un rostro preocupado, se sentía muy tonta por estar perdida en su primer día de clases, se armó de valor y sus mejillas se colorearon de carmesí ante la vergüenza de lo que iba a decir. –Tu…¿po-podrias…ayudarme?-Dijo levantando el papel hacia Levy.

Levy sonrió enternecida por la actitud de Lucy.

-¡Por supuesto!- Chillo la chica. –A eso vine, Lucy.

Tomo el horario de la chica y empezó a leerlo, se sorprendió ya que tenía varias clases con ella.

-Mira.- Comenzó Levy. –No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, te explicare todo, ahora por el momento, en la primera clase estamos juntas.

Lucy sonrió con timidez ante la amabilidad de esa chica, de verdad que no había esperado que alguien se acercara de esa forma a ella, se sentía extrañamente feliz por eso.

-Bien, muchas gracias, Levy.- Hizo una reverencia.

-No hay de que.- Levy entrelazo su brazo con el de ella de forma gentil dejándola un poco perpleja. –Ahora vamos a clase Lu-chan.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Creo que estuvo un poco largo :v_

 _¿Les gusta que sean caps largos o cortos? De acuerdo a su respuesta escribiré._

 _Y tengo que decirlo, sé que habrá algunos errores a veces, pero de verdad que leo y re-leo los capítulos antes de subirlos y parece que están bien, pero cuando los subo y vuelvo a leer ¡PUM! Ahí está el error, es muy triste, espero me entiendan._

 _Bueno, ya dejo mi drama._

 _Déjenme un Review no sean así xD De verdad que se siente re-bonito cuando leo los comentarios *w*_

 _Prometo contestar a todos en el siguiente capítulo._

 _Kirey se va, bye bye :D_


End file.
